


Things We Do For The People We Love

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is too nervous to tell his dad about his relationship with Derek, so Derek has offered to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Do For The People We Love

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Mr. Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski was fairly certain he knew what was going on. In fact, he had suspected it for weeks now. But he was going to make Derek say it in his own words.

"Stiles worries that you wouldn't want us to be friends," Derek started, "but I told him I would talk to you and--"

"Well, I wonder why he might think that, Derek. Can you come up with a reason or two?" The sheriff grinned for a moment. Sometimes he enjoyed banter -- usually when it wasn't coming from his son.

Derek sighed. "Look, I know I have a /storied/ past, but I'm not a bad guy. I'm really not. And I care for your son."

"Care for?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, trying his best to keep from smiling.

"Yes. Care for. In fact, if you really want to know, I love him. And I'm pretty sure he loves me." Derek could feel himself getting angry, so he took a few long breaths and tried to calm down.

"Oh?" Sheriff Stilinski raised his eyebrows. "If he loves you, where is he now?"

"I told you. He doesn't think you'll understand so I told him I would do my best to explain it."

"And what does he not think I'll understand?"

"Well, that I-- and that we--" Derek was struggling to find exactly what he wanted to say.

"Does he think I won't understand that two men can be in love?" Sheriff Stilinski pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and motioned for Derek to sit across from him. "Because I do. I just don't think Stiles could be one of those men."

Derek slowly descended into the seat across from the sheriff, trying once again to suppress his frustration. "You don't /think/ he could be or you don't /want/ him to be?"

Sheriff Stilinski laughed. "You misunderstand. I would have no problem /if/ Stiles was gay. But I know my son, and that's just not who he is." He paused for a moment. "And from what I recall, you aren't either."

"Referring to my high school girlfriends?" Derek's eyes narrowed slightly, but he could see the point Stiles' father was making. "That's who I /thought/ I was. But ever since I met your son, I've discovered a part of me I didn't know existed. I can't really explain it, but it's true."

"Derek, have you /met/ Stiles? Have you seen the way he pines for Lydia? He's tried to convince me he liked guys once before. It didn't work." Sheriff Stilinski poured himself another cup of coffee. "So I guess I have two questions: one, what is Stiles trying to get out of or cover up; and two, what does he have on you to get you to go along with this?"

Derek sat back in his chair. "You know, you're more stubborn than he is."

The comment brought another smile to the sheriff's face. "You should see what happens when you get us together in the same room."

"Yikes," Derek said without thinking. He tensed up as soon as he realized it. "I mean, it's just, well, that sounds like it wouldn't always be fun to experience."

"Relax, Derek. I don't take offense." Sheriff Stilinski studied him for a moment. Derek was really making an effort. "So, you said you care for each other - you and Stiles, that is?"

Derek nodded. "Yes. We do."

"And what do you expect from me in all this?"

"Well, Stiles was worried you might want to stop us from spending time with each other. He thinks you'd see me as a bad influence, and while I can understand why you might, I want to assure you--"

The sheriff interrupted him. "You don't have to defend yourself to me, Derek. I know things have been rough for you these past few years. And you were cleared of any charges, so I certainly can't hold those against you."

Derek relaxed a little and smiled for the first time since he'd entered the house. "I appreciate that."

"I mean it." Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Can I ask when this all started, then?"

"A few months ago. We'd been running into each other on account of Sco-- the school. My part-time job near the school. And there was just something that clicked between us right away." Derek laughed. "I promise, I didn't know he was the sheriff's son."

"Would you have steered clear if you did?"

"No. I most certainly would have pursued him even faster." Derek was glad to see the sheriff laugh along with him. "But he is really great."

Sheriff Stilinski stared down at the tabletop for a moment before looking back at Derek. "I'm glad to hear you think so. You know, I worry about him. Ever since his mom died, I've worried about what his life might be. I've tried to do my best and I hope it's enough." He took sip of his coffee. "I honestly just want him to have grown up happy and feel like he can have the life he deserves."

"I'm not sure if he's told you," Derek replied, "but he really does appreciate everything you do. It's just, well, sometimes it's hard for young people to talk to their parents. As someone who's lost his, though, I can tell you that we desperately want to sometimes."

The sheriff reached across the table and put his hand on Derek's. "You tell Stiles that I understand. I understand what it means to love someone and be loved. I understand that you can't decide who you love; it just sort of happens. And I understand that his heart seems to have made a good choice."

There was a hint of a tear in Derek's eye. He stood quickly from the table, trying to shake off the emotion before it got the better of him. "Thank you, sheriff. I most certainly will. Have a good day." He started for the door.

"Wait, Derek."

Derek stopped and turned back to face him. "Yes?"

"Tell him also that he should understand /he/ can talk to me, too."

"I most certainly will." Derek grinned as he slipped out the front door and walked toward the Jeep where Stiles was waiting. He had been made to expect that conversation to go anything but well, so he couldn't help the slight skip in his step as he headed across the driveway.


End file.
